Konoha Private Academy
by LittleBirdSoarsOverEagle
Summary: Sasori just transfered to Konoha Private Academy, on his way to the counselor he bumps into a beautiful blonde girl... what happens when it turns out she is a he? THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic re uploaded because the first chap was way too short for my liking.**

"Hey, kid, we're her." the cabbie gently shook the redhead. Sasori awoke with a yawn and looked out the window, there stood the prestigious Konoha Private Academy. It was the kind of place celebrities and politicians sent there kids. Then there was Sasori, his dad was a notorious criminal who threatened the headmaster. In fear for his and his families lives he let Sasori transfer in. Sasori sighed, got his carry on bag, and paid the cabbie. He watched the cab drive off, the wheels kicking up small rocks and twigs along the road. He breathed in deeply, "Here I go."

Sasori, expectant to find hundreds of students that would stop and stare, pushed open the main doors only to find (to his relief) the halls empty. He looked down at the note with the counselor's room number on it, "203...203.." he muttered while searching for the apparently non-existent room. It was then that he realized all the rooms on the first floor started with a one. "Dammit I hate stairs…" grumbled Sasori as he made his way to the stair case. He stared at his feet contently as he progressed up the flight of stairs. Once he was up the stairs he turned left making his way down the upper floor's main corridor. Still with his gaze attached to the floor he made his way to 203. If Sasori would have been watching where he was going he would of noticed the other person inches away from making contact with him.

Sasori heard a small squeak as he bumped into someone running from the counseling office as if it contained the plague. Raising his eyes just slightly he found a petite blond standing in front of him. "I'm.. oh… are you.." the blonde stuttered then finally stated in a voice just above a whisper "I'm sorry I wasn't looking, are you ok?". "I'm fine hun." the taller boy said with a chuckle causing the blonde to blush. It was then that he hooked his finger under her chin to get a better look at her face. His eyes fell on her soft(most likely),luscious, pink lips slowly rising to look at her cute button nose and beautiful high cheekbones. He then realized the small tears on her cheek bones and finally gazed down into her eyes, they were bright azure and overflowing with tears. He slowly bent down kissing the tears away only to be rewarded with a look of pure bafflement from the blonde. Sasori bent his neck and gently brushed his lips against hers, that tiny kiss sent an electric shock through him… one he'd never felt before. The blonde pulled her face away from Sasori's hand and ran down the corridor towards the stairs. Standing alone with a look of surprise on his face he thought to himself 'Who was that beautiful girl?'. Finally breaking the trance he continued a few feet towards room 203.

Sasori slowly knocked on the door awaiting confirmation to enter. ,The door was yanked open to his surprise by a man in his mid-twenties ,with black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and vicious red eyes that faded to black when he saw the red head. "Oh you must be Sasori Akasuna right?" "um yeah I am…" Sasori said looking at the man, who he had to admit, was very handsome. "I'm Itachi Uchiha the schools counselor and I also am the dorm advisor for the boys dorm.." he paused "I've had the rest of your bags delivered to your dorm room." He turned around grabbing a small stack of papers handing them to Sasori he said "This pile contains your schedule, a map of the school, the student handbook, the dorm rules and activities, and directions to your dorm and all your classes." Itachi looked at his watch, gasped and ushered the redhead out of the room explaining "Oh my your already late for your first class.. Kakashi Hatake room 216 English now go!" With a shove, quit a rough one at that, Sasori was making his way down the hall.

"213.. 215.. 216 ah ha!" Sasori shouted in triumph as he found his first class. He knocked on the door looking through the small rectangular window at a teacher with grey hair sticking up leaning to the left he had a mask up to the bridge of his nose and a headband that covered his entire left eye. Sasori could only imagine this was Kakashi Hatake. The silverette noticed the redhead staring at him and went to open the door poking his head out with a questioning look " You the transfer student?" " Yes, I'm Sasori Akasuna." he stated plainly. Kakashi opened the door all the way letting the transfer student in pointing towards the front off the room. "Class this is our new transfer student, Sasori Akasuna." He turned to Sasori " Care to introduce your self Sasori?" Kakashi asked. Sasori looked At the class there was a pink haired girl and a bleach blonde staring directly at him gazes locked. He shifted his vision to a group of jocks ignoring the whole situation there were a few stragglers in the corners drawing, sleeping or staring into space. Sasori look at the entire class and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Sasori I like puppets, art, music, and _natural _blondes." he said putting much emphasis on the world natural as he stared at the bleach blonde." " Ok with that being said Sasori you sit over there and I'll begin the lesson. Sasori Sighed, "Dear god today's gonna be long."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the first chapter i was just so excited/nervous that i forgot the disclaimer:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the plot. **

**I decided to write short chapters but upload more frequently... hows that sound Desaidancer?**

**R&R please:)**

A bell rang signaling the end of first hour. Sasori yawned and made his way out of Kakashi-Sensei's classroom. The class consisted of some boring lecture about Shakespearian times and the difference between the writing from then and now. Sasori looked down at his schedule, the next class was geometry with some teacher named 'Iruka-Sensei'. He proceeded on through geometry sighing with relief as the bell rang. Sasori bolted out of the class going to his locker and placing his books inside. He raced down the stairs eager for lunch.

Sasori walked into the cafeteria his shoes making squeaking noises as he glided across the recently cleaned floor. He went into line and as he got his food he thought 'Shit, I don't know anyone where an I gonna sit?'. He paid for his lunch and walked over towards the seating area of the cafeteria. Sasori stared blankly at the sea of students looking for someone of acquaintance. He noticed a table with a muscular, white haired boy named Hidan (him and Sasori met in geometry), then he noticed his tablemates: a bright orange haired boy whose face held many piercing and an evil scowl, a blue skinned boy that had a shark like aura to him, and a girl with a labret piercing and blue hair that held an origami flower. Sasori made his way over to the table Hidan noticing him as he was nearly halfway there. "Hey! Sasori you fucker come fucking sit over here!" Hidan had a nasty habit where he would swear at least once in every sentence he said. The redhead sat down next to the blue haired girl greeting everyone "Hello, I'm Sasori Aka.." Yeah yeah Akasuna we all know." the boy with the piercings interrupted. "Ha-ha" Hidan chuckled "this guy here is Pein, the chick is Konan their together so don't try and steal her." Konan giggled " I only have enough room for one ginger in my heart, sorry." she said with a wink. With that being said Pein's eyes softened as did his scowl and Sasori me the blue skinned boy, turns out his name is Kisame and that they had 3rd hour biology together.

Sasori hurriedly ate his lunch trying to get away from Pein's glare as soon as humanly possible. He and Kisame made their way to room 127 for biology. The teacher was a burly man in his 50's. 'Plain name, plain face not really worth remembering.' Sasori thought. The 90 minute class dragged on for what seemed like millennia until Sasori heard that familiar ring telling him he was free from that hell hole known as biology. As he made his way down the hall to gym with Hidan he remembered leaving his gym clothes in his locker upstairs. "HIdan I left my clothes in my locker I'm gonnas go get them ok?" "What ever just fucking hurry the fuck up." he replied. Sasori grabbed his clothes and by the time he made it back to the gym everyone was already changed. The teacher, Yamato-Sensei spotted Sasori and pointed to the locker room "Change in there boy." Sasori just nodded in reply.

As Sasori pulled his gym shirt over his chest he heard a shuffling noise around the corner. Going to investigate he pulled on his gym shorts and turned to his left the sight surprising him a much as if there was a baby sitting there. He looked straight forward at the blonde he had met earlier in the hallway, the blonde whos eyes he gazed into, the blond he kissed!

Why was she here? Was she following him? Is she lost? All these thoughts went racing through his mind, wait a minute…. The blonde had no breasts! None, zero, zilch, nada… not even a -a cup! Then he realized the blonde was wearing boxers… in the the boys locker room. "Y-you're a b-boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

SOrry for the suppper short chapter i got grounded and it starts tomorrow and i just wanted to upload something before i'm grounded hopefully i wont be gone long:) woo hoo! 5 reviews:) they made my day thanks for reading my crappy story:)

Sasodei for life:P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own the plot:)**

Sasori stood there jaw agape and eyes latched onto the blondes boxers. She's a he? Sasori kissed a boy…. Sasori Akasuna the straightest person alive had kissed another male. And he wasn't even concerned about that because truth be told… He liked it. Sasori raised his eyes to the blondes. The blonde gir… boy, grabbed his clothes and ran out of the locker room. Sasori just sat there befuddled.

Deidara POV

Deidara stood in the locker room in his boxers when he heard a loud gasp. He looked up to see the redhead from earlier in the day staring at him with his mouth open so wide you could of landed a plane in it. "Y-you're a b-boy?" the ginger stuttered. 'Of course im a boy but he probably didn't know that when he kissed me'. Almost everyone assumed Deidara was a girl until they noticed the lack of breasts and how he lived in _the boys_ dorm. But the ginger being new couldn't possibly have known. The blonde just stood there his blue eyes locked with brown. He felt as if those brown eyes were staring into his soul and he didn't like it. He grabbed his clothes and ran. Why was the new students gaze making his heart beat so fast?

End of Deidara POV

Sasori stood up and wandered out to the Gymnasium. "Hey fucker what took you so fucking long?" Hidan shouted when he saw Sasori enter at least 7 minutes late. "Did you fucking hear me? I said…" Hidan was about to repeat himself when he noticed the strangely vacant look on the redheads face. Maybe its best to leave him alone. For Sasori gym passed by as if it were only a minute or so. He just couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde boy. Being gay was wrong so why did his lips against the blondes feel so right?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey:) Next chapter there will be a masturbation scene! im kinda excited about it lol its my first time writing anything sexual so im also nervous

**Disclaimer: i obviously dont own naruto.. but i own this plot:) **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as i type it ..promise:)**

Sasori made his way out of the school to the dorm building. Mind still filled with thoughts of the blonde. He made his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the dorms looking for his room. He found room 328 and unlocked the door. Looking around it seemed as if his roommate wasn't there. Sasori noticed the bet to the left was messy so he assumed he was on the right. He set his things on the empty desk on the right of the room he also put his clothes in the dresser that was also on the right side. He changed into sweatpants turned the light off and laid down in hiss bed tired and worn out and confused. Soon sleep over took him. His dreams filled with the nameless beauty he kissed.

Deidara POV

Deidara trudged up the stairs almost half way to his dorm. Checking his phone he realized it was nearly 11 o'clock. 'Damn I'm tired.' he thought as he walked over to his room in the dark. Deidara had come home late enough for him to have to start memorizing where his room was. He turned the handle… It was unlocked? 'I don't share with anyone so why is it unlocked…' Deidara stopped his train of thought because the door was suddenly pulled open by none other than the redheaded transfer student. Deidara's eyes floated over the redheads uncovered torso he had a slightly muscular and tanned chest with a six pack. Not a im-a-meathead-jock-who-plays-footall-and-is-a-dunce six pack but a I-want-to-have-a-nice-body-so I-occasionally-work-out-and-it-makes-me-look-hot six pack. Deidara could feel himself staring to drool. He suddenly brought himself back to reality and looked back at the ginger. "Umm… I'm Sasori Akasuna. I'm new here and I'm guessing you're my roommate?" Deidara swore at that moment he had died and gone to heaven.

End Of Deidara POV

Sasori just got up to use the bathroom and was making his way back to bed when he heard the door knob turn. 'That must be my roommate…I hope he's not a tool.' he thought as he made his way to the door slowly pulling it open. There for the 3rd time that day stood the beautiful blonde. The blonde was his roommate? 'Say something idiot!' "Umm… I'm Sasori Akasuna. I'm new here and I'm guessing you're my roommate?". The blonde nodded. "I'm Deidara Iwa." Sasori's stomach fluttered at the sound of the blondes name and voice. 'Deidara… so beautiful…' Sasori realized he was blocking the doorway and side stepped letting the blonde through. Sasori felt as if he should explain the sudden action he made. "About this morning, I didn't know you were a boy your just so pretty… I" "Just forget about it." Deidara cut in sharply. "Its not that big of a deal." Deidara walked to the bathroom closing the door with a slam. Sasori heard the shower turn on and he went and laid in his bed falling asleep to the sound of the water hitting the porcelain tub.

Deidara POV

"Its not that big of a deal." He turned away from Sasori hoping that the redhead didn't notice his raging erection. He closed the bathroom door quite forcefully and turned the shower on. 'Does he have to walk around half naked?' "Be Honest you liked it.' 'Well of course I did Sasori's smoking hot.' "Great now I'm talking to myself." he said aloud this time. He looked down at his boner. 'Now time to take care of this…'


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara turned to the bathroom door checking to make sure it was locked. 'I don't think I could go on living if Sasori caught me doing this.' Deidara stripped himself of his black skinny jeans and red long sleeve button up shirt. 'How could he of possibly mistaken me for a girl in these clothes!' He looked into the mirror and there stood the reason, he had a beautiful face, one you would only expect on a girl. He stepped into the shower sighing when the warm water hit his skin. Bringing his attention back to his dick he slid his right hand down to the base of his cock. Deidara started to slowly stoke himself picking up speed. He reached his left hand up to his mouth and began wetting 3 of the 5 digits. He removed the fingers with an obscene slurp. Shakily he inserted one finger and began to finger his tight entrance. He imagined it was Sasori's hands doing these things to him and that made Deidara moan at the thought. He added a second finger and began to scissor himself. He couldn't hold his voice anymore "Sa-Sasori Danna!" Deeming himself ready he entered the 3rd finger wincing slightly at the pain but that subsided as soon as it occurred. He brushed against that special spot inside himself letting his moans escape once again. "Sasori! There- ahh! Harder! Harder!" Deidara picked up speed. Brushing his prostate and the tip of his cock was too much. His vision went white, a screaming leaving his lips before he could clamp them shut. "SASORI DANNA!" He came all over his hand and some landed near the drain. The hot jets of water washing away all evidence of his sinful act, or so the blonde thought.

End of Deidara POV

POV of room 327

Sasuke moaned as he pounded into his uke. Naruto begged for more "Sasuke! Fuck me like you mean it!" Sasuke gladly obliged as Naruto pushed back to meet his thrust causing Sasuke to hit Naruto's prostate head on. Naruto's toes curled as he released his creamy white seed all over their chest. His tight hole clamped on Sasuke's prick causing him to release his cum deep inside Naruto. They sat there in the after math of their sex when they heard a moan that did not belong to either of them. The pressed their ears to the wall to hear a little better. " Sa-Sasori Danna!" "Hey that voice isn't it…" "Deidara Iwa." Sasuke finished. "Sasori isn't that?" "The new transfer student.' Naruto cut in. "SASORI DANNA!" They looked at each other and exchanged villainous smirks. "who shoukd we tell first?


	6. Chapter 6

*beep! beep! beep!* Sasori awoke with a groan. He got out out of his bed and turned off the alarm. He got out of his bed and turned off the alarm. A quick look around the room confirmed that Deidara wasn't there. Sasori quickly changed his clothes. Sasori figured it would just be awkward tom change in front of the blonde considering what he did after Deidara fell asleep.

Time jump(just after Deidara fell asleep)

Sasori sat there in the silence of his room, he knew Deidara was well into sleep. He looked at Deidara's lips… 'They're so soft, I wonder what they'd feel like around my.. Whoa! Stop, wait a second, why am I thinking about blowjobs? Especially _gay_ blowjobs? He squirmed as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his rock hard erection. 'Damn it!' Sasori got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom with a noticeable tent in his boxers. He closed the door and got release while thinking of his blonde roommate.

Time jump(back to present)

Sasori grabbed his backpack and ran off to the school building. Sasori opened the door. Since today he was on time the halls were filled with students. He made his way to his locker obvious to everyone's staring and whispering. Opening his locker he grabbed his English book and headed to Kakashi-sensei's class. Sasori turned the doorknob to room 216 and was greeted with a very different situation then the day before. The pink haired girl and bleach blonde girl were staring at him with Cheshire cat grins. The group of jocks were looking at him with disgust and a straggler that Sasori had befriended the day previous was looking at him with a seductive glint in his eye. Sasori sat down next to him. "Hey Sai, what's with everyone today?" "Oh, nothing… Just some interesting news is all." The black haired artist said. "What kinda news? Oh my god some chicks prego right? Is it the pink haired chick?" Sasori nearly shouted. Sai chuckled and Sakura turned to gave an evil glare to Sasori before shouting, "At least I'm not gay you fucking fag!" the entire class sat there in shock. He stood there unmoved, "I'm not gay…" he said with a laugh. His neighbor, Naruto stood up, "Then why did me and Sasuke hear Deidara getting fucked in the shower, moaning 'Sa-Sasori danna!'." Naruto mimicked. "'Sasori there-ahh! Harder! Harder!'." Sasuke continued. Sasori was baffled. 'Deidara said that? No… they're lying.' Everyone stopped their whispering and Sasori looked at Deidara on the verge of tears. The redhead looked at Deidara with deep emotion. It was then that he realized that he didn't care if Deidara was a male or female, he wanted Deidara and he was going to have him. Sasori pushed past the crowd of jocks and the two whores and walked straight up to Deidara. He looked at the students and then back at Deidara. "Fuck it." he pressed his lips against Deidara's kissing with as much passion he could muster. He heard gasps and giggles but he was too far into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him. Sasori gently nibbled Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasori slid his tongue into Deidara's warm cavern, exploring, sliding his tongue along the roof of the blonde's mouth. "Ahem." they broke their lip lock but still clung to each other. Kakashi stood there looking longingly at Deidara. " Please… take your seats." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him to the back near Sai. Sasori sat down and motioned for the shorter male to sit down beside him. The blonde sat, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he noticed everyone was staring at them. Deidara looked over to his roommate, "Sasori about the shower sex thing I never told anyone that we did it. It was just me…m…tr..ing." " It was just you what?" Sasori asked. "Masturbating." he answered just above a whisper. "Oh… I see… Why was my name involved?" Sasori smirked. " Because I like you Sasor-" The redhead cut him off "Ah. Ah. Ah. Call me Danna." The blonde blushed. "Because I like you Danna." "Louder I don't think I heard you." "I LIKE YOU DANNA." Deidara said loudly causing everyone to look. Sasori kissed his nose. "I like you too brat."


End file.
